I love you!
by Looloo99
Summary: A new transfer student catches the eyes of quite a few people. What will he do when they all try to get in his pants? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story and just so you know, I don't own Hetalia or it's characters.

* * *

Waking up in the mornings wasn't a problem for Kiku, or the lugauge, it was being around the crowd in the airport that bugged him. He never liked people being so close to him. After riding a 12 hour flight all the way from Japan to the US the young man was very tired, but that wasn't the last of it. It was even busier in other airport then the one back home which irrated him._' So loud...' _he thought as he entered an awaiting car. Kiku had been given an invitation to a private school named World Academy. He laid his head down on the car door while looking out of the window._' I wonder what will happen when i get there, maybe?' _he asked himself as exhaustion took over and lulled him to sleep.

" Hey kid...up"

_' Huh? I don't understand you'_

The voice got louder.

" Hey kid, we're at the school. Wake up!"

Kiku shot up from the door." Huh? Oh...oh! G-gomenasai!" he stuttered. The driver nodded then got out of the car and headed to the trunk of the car. He sat there for a moment, dazed, then snapped out of it and hurried out of the car to help the driver with the lugauge. He didn't bring much, the only things that he brought were mostly art supplies and maybe a few r18 doujinshis. He blushed at the thought but quickly shook it away.' I must focus on school work' he thought as the driver handed him a suitcase.

They walked through the enterance of a building (that probably held all of the students) and threw the main hallway. After taking the elavator to the 2nd floor, they turned right and headed to the room that had F-12 on it. Before Kiku had left for the US, he had been given a package that had his schedule, several pairs of the school's uniform, a map, and room key in it. Opening the door, he quickly walked inside with the driver folowing behind him. The man carefully set the lugauge down before he left with a 'good bye' and 'have a nice day'. The short male scanned the room to see what furniture and things there were. There was a bed, desk, window with a nice view, night stand, a shelf over the desk, and a small, low coffee table." It's so nice..." Kiku mumbled to himself,"well enough admiring, time to work." Even though he traveled all day yesterday and now it was a new day today, he still had to unpack and get settled in before going to school which would probably take him another day. It would be busy for the next couple of days in which he could endure, but that might change.

* * *

Whatcha think of it? Please comment, but no haters please! thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, for the mix up! This is my first story and I'm having trouble. Sorry again and I hope chapter 2 is okay! PS just to warn you there is going to be greece x japan, and us x Japan. Hetalia and other characters not mine because life hates me.

* * *

Japan's POV

I was having a really hard time trying not look at any of the doujinshis yesterday while unpacking. And I stayed up way to late drawing on my sketchbook. The worst part of it all, I'm late for my first class which I can't find at all._' Maybe I can ask for directions' _I thought to myself while walking threw an unknown hallway(well it's unknown to me). At first there was no one there, and then one cat came out from the corner, then another and another until I saw about five cats wondering from the corner.

A soft snoring sound emanated from around the corner also._' Is...is someone sleeping?' _I wondered_,' well maybe I could ask them'_ I started walking over and around the corner to see if someone was there. And there was, a sleeping man with a bunch of cats around and on top of him. He had fair skin, brown hair, he had the school's uniform except for the brown jacket over his shoulders. He slept in a sitting positioned with his head tilted to the side._' If I could put him in a manga then he would probably have little cat bubbles coming out of his nose an-WAIT! remember, focus on school,focus on school, focus on school.' _I snapped out of my thoughts and decide to try to wake this man up.

Greece's POV

_Cats, I love cats..._

shake, shake

_Cats...cats_

shake, shake

_Is someone trying to wake me up? If it's Sadiq, I'll beat him to a pulp..._

I felt someone shake me again. I lazily opened my eyes and lifted my head to see who it was. It wasn't Sadiq that's for sure, it was a small male with pale skin and jet black hair, his brown eyes seemed so deep and mysterious. I feel in love at first sight. We stared at eachother for what seemed like forever. He quickly stepped away, blushing and stared at the ground nervously" Gomenasai, I-I mean i'm sorry for waking you up! It'sjustthatIneedhelpfindingmyc -classandIwaswalkingaroundand I-IsawyoualsoI'mnewheresothatwhy-oopssorryI'mramblingagain" He spilled out so many words it was hard to know what he was saying. That made him even cuter.

"It's alright...what's your name?" I asked while standing up. He seemed even shorter then me when I got up. He jumped nervously at the question.

"My name is Honda K-Kiku" he stuttered.

All I wanted to do was hug him and maybe do other things, but that could wait later."I'm Heracles Karpusi...so...what class are you looking for?" I asked.

"Nice to meet you Heracles-san, I think it was something in science" Kiku murmured.

"Mm...well your not going to find science here, your on the wrong side of the school" I stated. I pointed to my left where the hallway was and past that,"you'll find it past the art classes"

"Oh okay! ariga- I mean thank you Heracles-san well I hope to see you again bye!" He said and bowed before running in the direction I pointed at. I waved a little bit.

"Bye..."

Japan's POV

It seemed Heracles would be a very good friend, he seemed so calm and nice._' I hope everyone is like that in this school'_ i thought. I ran for about two minutes before I saw my science class. I opened the door and walked in. It was very noisy which bothered me, there were many pairs of people at tables working on, what seemed to be, some chemical reaction project. The teacher looked up from her grading book when i opened the door.

"Hello you must be new, let me guess... Mr. Honda, correct?"She asked.

"Correct" I answered.

"Well let me introduce you to the class. CHILDREN PLEASE SETTLE DOWN!" she yelled. Everyone hushed up except for one person who was probably was the loudest of them all." Alfred Jones, please quiet down or else" she warned.

America's POV

I was talking to Toris, my science partner, about how Captain America was the most bad ass hero before the teacher interrupted me. I mumbled a few curse words before the teacher started talking again.

"Okay, this is Kiku Honda, a new student that will be joining us today. Since everyone is already paired up I'll assign you with...Ludwig and Feliciano for today"she said before pointing to them.

I couldn't see very well because Ivan decide to move so I complained of course" Hey ivan, move your big ass! I can't see anything!"

Ivan turned around slowly"What was that Alfred?" he asked with a childish smile. I swear the room dropped a few degrees.

"I said move. your. big. ass." I growled back.

"I don't think that's very nice, last time I checked your the one eating twenty hamburgers for lunch" he said with a 'kolkolkolkolkol'.

"Well I-" I was cut off when the teacher yelled 'quiet'. I guess I was being louder than I thought. I was still pissed, but got back to work._' I'll probably see this kid later during lunch'_ I thought to myself.

Japan's POV

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to Feliciano."Hello Kiku! my name is Feliciano Vargas and this big, scary guy next to me is Ludwig Beilschmidt, he might look scary but is really nice! Ve~!"he said with a smile.

"Hai, Its nice to meet you Feliciano and ludwig." I said, bowing.

"Ja, Its nice to meet you too, Kiku" he sighed but nodded," Well shall we start the project?"

"Hai" I answered, but there was still some questions I had in mind.

We started the project but most of the time Ludwig was scolding Feliciano or Feliciano was telling Kiku about how he loved pasta and art, but mostly pasta.

"Ve~! I love pasta so much we should eat pasta together for lunch Kiku and for-" He was cut off by Ludwig.

"Hey, stop rambling about pasta, Kiku do you have any questions about classes or what not?" He asked.

" Um, well..." I had a million questions, but now my mind was drawing a blank" Who-um, can you tell me about the different students?"

"Oh that's easy first there's my brother Lovino Vargas and his boyfriend Antonio Fernandez, but don't talk about him to Lovio or he'll get mad, there's Francis Bonnefoy, he is sort of a pervert, but he knows alot about love, there's another scary guy named Ivan Braginski, he scares everyone and-" Feliciano was cut off again, but this time by the teacher as she yelled 'quiet'.

I tried to listen to him but there were two people arguing that were really starting to get on my nerves." Who are those two over there?"I asked.

"That's Ivan, the tall one with the scarf and the one with the leather jacket is Alfred F. Jones"Ludwig stated.

_' So that was the person who was talking before' _I thought, right now Alfred wasn't really on my good side.

The bell started to ring and everyone rushed to put everything away before crowding the classroom's door." My next class is art" I told them.

"Oh really! Me too! Let's go then!" Feliciano cheered before dragging me to our next class.

_' It seems I might enjoy school here' _I thought with a small smirk on my face.

* * *

Well that was way longer then the first one lol! Please comment! Also i stole the cat bubbles frome episode 1...yeah...


End file.
